powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulpes
Vulpes is a Tengu/Fox/Spy themed Nighlok. Vulpes was master of magic and served Octoroo. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Unexpected Arrival". Biography Vulpes is one of Nighloks. Vulpes served Octoroo. In the thirteenth episode, Octoroo sent Vulpes to spie on Jayden and find out of the symbol of power to seal Master Xandred with his mirror and "enchanted eye". Vulpes had to find out if Jayden possessed spells to seal Nighloks. Vulpes possessed a lot of mirror spells. Vulpes summoned activation of Power Rangers detector on promenade. Vulpes didn't appear there. He only left there a piece of dark magic, which stuckedcto Jayden. Jayden started to feel the presence of monster and Vulpes could watch Red Ranger throught his magic mirror. However Jayden tricked villain. Jayden arrived at the shore of Saint Lake and summoned mist. Vulpes's magic didn't work under the water and his mirror was silent. Vulpes returned to Octoroo, and they noticed it. Then Vulpes arrived at human world and went to shore of the lake. Then Rangers arrived and broke Vulpes's mirror, but he still was highly powerful and defeated heroes by reflecting their attacks at them. However then Antonio arrived and morphed into Golden Ranger. Vulpes summoned Moogers, but Antonio defeated them. Then Antonio battled Vulpes. Vulpes summoned bats, but Jayden morphed and helped Antonio, by destroying bats and knocking Vulpes. Then Antonio battled and destroyed Vulpes with his Barracuda Bite Attack. Vulpes returned as Mega Monster and became invisible and easily attacked Battlewing Megazord, but Antonio summoned Octozord, which used its ink cloud and made Vulpes visible. Battlewing Megazord then destroyed Vulpes. In "Room for One More", it was revealed that Vulpes was good friends to Steeleto. Personality Vulpes was cunning, arrogant and manipulative Nighlok, who won't stop at his mission, given him by Octoroo, to find out Jayden's symbol of power. But he is also loyal to Octoroo. Powers And Abilities * Spying: '''Vulpes is able to use his mirror to spy on people and can also make them hallucinate, think that things are there when they aren’t. * '''Enchanted Eye: '''He has an enchanted eye which can go and observe people and scare them. * '''Mirror: '''He has a mirror to spy on people. * '''Mirror Spells: '''Vulpes can create a lot of mirror spells. * '''Portal: '''He can open a portal to reflect back the Rangers sword attacks and copy their sword attacks. * '''Fox Cyclone: '''He was able to summon a grand cyclone around him. * '''Vulpes Vail: Vulpes is able to be invisible until he gets hit. * Fox Fire: 'He is able to expulse a blue fore that follows the opponent. * '''Fox Flare: '''He is able to expulse a flare from is eyes. * '''Bats Summoning: '''Vulpes can summon a swarm of bats. Arsenal * '''Sword: '''Vulpes wields a sword in battle. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Vulpes is voiced by Ari Boyland. Notes *Vulpes is voiced by Ari Boyland, who is known in ''Power Rangers for playing Flynn McAllistair, the Blue Ranger in Power Rangers RPM. *Vulpes is the first Nighlok who fought Antonio. Appearances * Power Rangers Samurai **'''Episode 13: Unexpected Arrival **'Episode 14:' Room for One More (mentioned) **'Halloween Special:' Party Monsters See Also Category:Samurai Category:Nighloks Category:Samurai Monsters Category:PR Tengu Themed Villains Category:Tengu Themed Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains